The Charmed Blade
by TriquetraWarrior
Summary: Charmed Ones are in chaos. Phoebe is trapped in the past with no hope of retuning to the future; unless Piper who is trapped in the future finds the legendary blade. Paige is stuck in the present with no way to rejoin her sisters. Leo and Jason are dead.
1. Piper

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
The Charmed Blade  
  
Summary: The Charmed Ones are in chaos. Phoebe is trapped in the past with no hope of retuning to the future; unless Piper who is trapped in the future finds the legendary blade. Paige is stuck in the present with no way to rejoin her sisters. Leo and Jason were killed in a rebellion against the all powerful one.  
  
5000 A.D. San Francisco:  
  
"Welcome to the museum of magical crafts. Here you will find all means of potions and or devices. Please step lively. The guards are known to be . aggressive." The tour guide explained.  
  
She led the group of tourists down hallways explaining different artifacts and their significance. Then they came to a central room. "Here is the most sacred of artifacts. The famed 'Book of Shadows' said to be the fabled Charmed Ones spell book. That was of course until they were separated by our supreme ruler."  
  
The group went on, but one lady stayed behind. Her eyes were lined with weary. Her dark brown hair was strewn across her forehead, her hands primed and ready to do anything.  
  
She bent down and looked at the book. How she remembered looking through it so many years ago.  
  
"Now Piper, you really should move along."  
  
Piper flipped around and flicked her wrists at the man standing there, attempting to blow him up. But alas the other man was quicker. He disappeared and reappeared and held Pipers hands against her chest.  
  
"Chris get your shit filled body off of me. You killed my son and daughters. The moment I rejoin my sisters will be the time I kill you." Piper spat.  
  
Chris then threw Piper to the ground. He then withdrew an athame. "Say good bye."  
  
He brought his hand down but Piper flicked her writs at him and blew him up. "Good bye."  
  
Knowing that he would be back, she picked up the athame and tore open the casing around the Book. She pulled it out; causing the alarm to sound. She ran as fast as she could. 'Thank god for my ability to phase through things or I would never get out of here.' She thought.  
  
When she reached the outdoors of the museum, she continued running till she found her device. 


	2. Phoebe and Paige

She ripped open the door and activated it.  
  
When Chris reformed, he looked and saw the book was taken. "What would Piper want with the book? I mean she can't use it without her sisters, so what does she want with it. What are you doing Piper?" He tried to sense her but something was blocking him. "Hmm. How could she have tapped into dark magic so soon?"  
  
100 BC Egypt:  
  
A woman with short brown hair ran through the streets of Cairo. She then came to a building. She stopped to get her location, when she was ready to move on, she heard guards coming for her. She panicked and levitated into the air.  
  
"Witch!!!!!! Kill her!" yelled the guards.  
  
"Jesus. I am not in Salem but in Egypt where they should cherish magic. Not hate it. Anyway I better keep running." Thought the woman  
  
Then a portal opened up underneath her. She fell through and landed hard in the sand. "Oaf. Where am I?"  
  
"Where you were always meant to be Phoebe. With the gods." stated a man who was walking up to her with a hawk head.  
  
"Listen, sir, I can't be a god. I am a Charmed One. They don't become Gods." countered Phoebe.  
  
"But it is what you have always wanted isn't it? Freedom of all emotional bonds and or ties. Free from the witch hunters." asked the god.  
  
"I have been a Greek goddess and you are not free of al emotional bonds and or ties. Sorry but I will be returning to my sisters soon." With that Phoebe ran from the room. A sentence ran through the halls along with her "Run while you can."  
  
2003 San Francisco:  
  
Paige ran through the halls of the manor. She ran into the kitchen where a vanquishing potion was.  
  
The demon followed her in. "Paige are you sure you want to do that? If you do kill me you shall not rejoin your sisters." 


End file.
